1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher lower rack lifting means and more particularly pertains to a new lower rack lifting device for a dishwasher for loading and unloading the lower rack without having to stoop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a dishwasher lower rack lifting means is known in the prior art. More specifically, a dishwasher lower rack lifting means heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,099; U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,878; U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,450; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,378; U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,580; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,416.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lower rack lifting device for a dishwasher. The inventive device includes a plurality of track members including first track members being adapted to be securely mounted upon and spaced to either side of a bottom wall of a dishwasher and also including second track members being adapted to be securely mounted to side walls of the dishwasher near an opening to the dishwasher; and also includes a scissors-like lifting assembly for lifting the lower rack upwardly upon the lower rack being moved out from the dishwasher; and further includes a plurality of roller members including first roller members being mounted upon the third track members, and also including second roller members being mounted to the scissors-like lifting assembly, and further including third roller members being adapted to be securely mounted to the lower rack and being movably disposed in the second track members.
In these respects, the lower rack lifting device for a dishwasher according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of loading and unloading the lower rack without having to stoop.